


to my love, thanatos

by beowvlfs



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, just some poetry i wrote, tried my best i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowvlfs/pseuds/beowvlfs
Summary: a poem from zagreus to thanatos.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	to my love, thanatos

i am the god of blood and you are death incarnate 

we should be antithesis and yet i can’t help but be drawn in by your inescapable gravity, oh my lover Death

our time is of fleeting kisses as you have your missives and i can’t help but think “oh gods, please let us have our peace”

i am immortal yet i embody something oh so mortal with my blood that runs red instead of running gold

and you are immortal yet embody something oh so mortal as the last breath drawn by anything alive 

let us split this pomegranate, my love, the fruit of the home we share

let us drink this fount of nectar, my love, the drink of the gods above

your lips taste of asphodel flowers, of the moment of peace before death

you say mine taste of sweetened ash, of fire burning bright inside the soul

my darling, every stolen moment with you is worth all the waiting and every kiss is worth all the pain

my dear, i only wish to spend eternity in your arms, under the gaze of your soft golden eyes

by the heavens above and our underworld down below, dear gods do i love you so

with all of my heart and all of my soul, dear gods above and below do i love you so

my dearest love, my heart belongs to you.


End file.
